The Love of a Necromancer
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Now it is time, Manta has turned back into his normal form and has an evil doctor,a pyromaniac, and a good necromancer after him.Rated M FaustxManta MurxManta HaoxManta rape, swearing nad YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yami No Matsuei or Shaman King

Flashback/Manta's dream

_Manta was talking to Yoh about the man he was about the battle but he was also hiding something about himself away from his friend. We all know that he is short for his age, yet he hid that the reason why he was short was because an evil doctor by the name of Muraki had done this to him. He was supposed to be as tall as Yoh is now, soon a shadowing figure came up and introduced himself as 'Faust VIII' and he was glad that Yoh was not a 'scary opponent'. Amidamaru said that he had smelled of death and Faust had said that he was necromancer and Manta said that it was a bad job to have and Faust got angry but forgave him saying that he wants Manta to help in his experiment. The next thing Manta knew was that he was being dragged away by a bunch of skeletons._

End flashback/Manta's dream

Manta stirred and opened his eyes to see Yoh being held down by skeletons and a hand inside his torso. He screamed as the hand went up and wrapped around his heart, a sound went off in his head that was saying; _Fight him Manta for me…_ Manta stopped struggling as he recognized the evil voice of Dr. Muraki. Soon Faust's hand had found what ever it was that had kept him small and wrapped around it, he heard Faust's voice say, "What is this?"

A yank and Faust's hand along with the device was pulled out and Manta screamed as a crack was heard. Yoh screamed, "STOP IT!"

There was a glow and Manta's body now decided to grow up. He was Yoh's height, and his hair was down to his shoulders, his eyes were a silver color.

"Wow who knew that you were a handsome young man when your body decides to catch up with you," said Faust his hand curving around Manta's chin.

"And I will be the one taking him," said a voice and Manta looked up to see Dr. Muraki, "Hello Manta did you miss me?"

Review :3 ;P please


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Shaman King or Yami no Matsuei

Chapter Two:

"Who are you?" asked Faust VIII looking up at Muraki who was smirking at him. Manta felt someone tugging on his shirt, he looked down to see a six year old girl with yellow hair.

"Hello Manta-chan Mura-chan told me all about you," said the little girl, she looked around before holding up a lollipop saying, "hi my name is Kit want a lollipop?"

"Kit not right now and get Manta down from there," said Muraki not taking his eyes off of Faust. Kit nodded before leaping back shout, "Fire shot!"

Golden flames shot out of her hands breaking the bindings that held Manta up, he dropped to the ground only to be picked up by another man.

"Who are you?" demanded Yoh, Manta looked up only to see Yoh but with longer hair.

"I do not like the feeling coming from him," said Kit trying to back away from the man but was grabbed by him.

"Kit!" yelled Muraki running towards the man but was hit by a flaming arm. Faust looked at the man and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hao and I am taking what is important to Yoh and Dr. Muraki," said the boy grinning. Muraki stood up and ran forward again only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown into Yoh and Faust.

"You will have to find me and beat me to get them back," said Hao jumping onto his spirit and flying away.

"Kit!" yelled Muraki, Yoh looked at him and asked, "What happened to what you acted like before?"

"You see her mother was my partner at my job," said Muraki sitting down n the ground. "one day she asked me if I could raise her daughter when she was born. I asked her why but she wouldn't tell me. Six months later I was walking to my house when I saw her bleeding on the ground holding a bundle. i walked over to her and found that she was already dead so I took the baby and raised her going by the name of Kit."

"So what is your connection to Manta then?" asked Yoh, Muraki sighed as he told the story.

Flashback

"You want me to do what with your son?" asked Muraki sounding surprised at what Manta's father for asking such a request.

"I want you to make him small," said Manta's father sighing, "my wife and I think it would be best for him if you do it."

"But there is only one way," said Muraki looking slightly harassed. "and that is to seal his furyoku until it is enough to sub-stain a small body and it is very dangerous even an expert might make a mistake."

"That is why I am asking you to do it," said Manta's father unaware of his son's presence.

"You called father?" asked Manta and his father turned around smiling.

"Ahh Manta this is Dr. Muraki he will be taking care of you for a few weeks after the procedure," said Manta's father turning around and walking away.

End flashback

"That was one of those times I wish I wasn't a gay sadistic energy sucking vampiric serial killer," said Muraki turning around and walking away. "if you want to save your friend come with me."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear you." said Yoh following behind him, Faust nodded and the three of the walked away leaving a very confused Anna and Silva behind.

"What just happened?" asked Anna and Silva shrugged.


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
